


For You (With Love?)

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gift Giving, Hajime as a university student, Hinted sexual intimacy, Holiday time, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behaviour, Some Fluff, unhealthy dynamic, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Part Seven.It's winter and Hajime is buying gifts for his friends and impulsively buys a gift for Komaeda too (and perhaps, accidentally gives a bit more than he expected). Komaeda returns the favour.





	For You (With Love?)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Another part!!! 
> 
> Unlike my other parts I didn't really have a plan for this. I just went with a theme and wrote. I had fun though. This part is a fun mix of fluff and the normal unhealthy stuff with Komaeda. Which, despite my title, I want to make it clear that this story does deal with an unhealthy relationship and possessive behaviour. If that's something you're not comfortable with, please be careful. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those really motivate me and make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out or message me there, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was snowing.

Hajime’s breath filtered into the air, visible and twisting like smoke before vanishing. He shivered slightly despite the layers and curled his hands into his pocket. Beneath him his boots crunched in the snow as he walked along the street, dodging the crowds, heading towards the train station. With his finals finished and assignments done for the semester, Hajime was looking forward to the holidays. Lights were already put up around the shops and trees. Outside of the train station was a giant pine tree, decorated with ornaments and lights. During the day it wasn’t too impressive, but at night it glowed with warm light.

Christmas wasn’t something celebrated as rigorously in the west. Sonia always put more effort into Christmas, with baking, presents, and traditions from her homeland, but this year she had gifted Kazuichi and Gundham with tickets to return with her. Hajime was happy for them, as Sonia didn’t usually visit her family with her boyfriends in tow, but at the same time he was a bit wary. Without them it felt like a security blanket was ripped from underneath him. Of course, before they left Gundham had gifted Hajime with an omamori for luck and whispered comfort in his ears. Then he had hugged Hajime tightly, pulling Hajime into his chest. Gundham was always so warm and when Kazuichi and Sonia joined in Hajime nearly suffocated in comfort and love.

It made their departure hurt a little more. Hajime held that back and assured himself that his friends were thinking of him even if they were gone. Plus, they weren’t gone for good. They’d return. All Hajime had to do was survive the holidays and hope that with the religious practices from around the world that it would waffle over him and give extra protection.

Humming Hajime focused on his task. He had gifts to buy and with all the sales advertised in the stores, Hajime had to be swift. He hadn’t gifted anyone yet and he wanted to get all his shopping done in one swoop.

Stepping into a store Hajime first bought something warm to drink as he browsed. Some of the gifts were easy to pick. Kazuichi had been complaining about lack of earrings so Hajime bought some for him. Sonia always liked traditional Japanese items, so that was easy enough. Gundham was a bit challenging, but then Hajime spotted a gorgeous tarot card set. While Gundham didn’t really dabble in fortune telling, Hajime knew from the art he’d appreciate the aesthetic of the cards. Akane liked sweets and gym gear. Nekomaru always appreciated a good action movie for his date nights with Akane.

Then it got a little harder. Mikan liked romance books, so Hajime bought her the next one in a series he knew she was reading. Then Mahiru. Most people assumed she was easy to buy for, but with her knowledge in cameras and film Hajime was lost. He however, remembered that she was trying to grow herbs, so he bought her a book on herbs. Saionji was another trickier candidate. Hajime ended up buying Saionji some hair clips and ornaments she could wear for her shows. Teruteru didn’t need cooking books, but Hajime knew that he always appreciated new aprons and other kitchen utensils.

Next were Fuyuhiko and Peko. Hajime was sure one store thought he was going to steal something as he couldn’t decide. He ended up going with a gift card to a floral shop for Peko’s ikebana and a glass dragon pen holder for Fuyuhiko.

Finally, Chiaki. Hajime was cautious. Even though it was months since Komaeda had threatened him with spiriting him away, the threat still hung in the air. Hajime knew he couldn’t gift Chiaki something that screamed something more. It hurt, but Hajime still managed to buy hair clips just like Saionji and then a gift card to a gaming store.

Lugging all the items with him Hajime walked out of the shops, bags in hand, and was about to leave for his train when something caught his eye. A small shop sat with hand stitched items. Hajime walked towards it. One of the items was a sheep. It was white, fluffy, and adorable. The body was made of real wool and it was big enough to comfortably hug and carry around. Beside it as a set was a black sheep, identical except for the colour.

For a fleeting moment Hajime thought of Komaeda. It jarred him so much that Hajime nearly dropped all his items. A sheep. He saw a cute, fluffy sheep and thought of Komaeda? Hajime wanted to laugh, but somehow it felt fitting. It had to be the hair. Komaeda’s hair was always fluffy and wild.

“How much?” Hajime asked the cashier before he could stop himself.

The price was a bit more than Hajime expected, but for two hand stitched items it wasn’t too bad. Hajime bought them and then walked out, heading to his train. As he sat down, Hajime stared at the taped shut bag with the sheep inside. Why did he do that? Komaeda was a demon. Would he be upset at the idea of a gift because of holiday time that to some was religious? Hajime wasn’t sure but he couldn’t back down now. There was no way he could play off buying two identical stuffed animals just for himself.

When Hajime reached his apartment he immediately turned the heaters on as well as his kotatsu. Then he padded around in his jacket, putting the items on the table and went to grab wrapping materials. Once his apartment was warm enough Hajime shed his coat and began to wrap the gifts carefully. Setting them on the side when he was done, Hajime looked at the labels. All for his friends. When he got to the sheep, Hajime paused, wondering if he should gift Komaeda both or just one. He paused before picking both, wrapping them up, using the rest of his red paper. Komaeda could pick which one he wanted.

Then, Hajime put the presents in the corner. Komaeda’s didn’t have a name on it, but Hajime knew which one it was, the red paper burning a hole in his mind.

~

It was a couple days later when Hajime received a phone call. He paused in his cooking and checked the caller ID. It was his mother. Hajime dried his hands and answered, plugging in his headphones so he could still move around. After greetings and talk about school she finally got to the point of her call.

 _“So, when are you coming home Hajime?”_ Hajime’s mother asked.

Hajime double checked his water before he added in the vegetables, “I was thinking the 27th. Is that okay?”

 _“Of course, Hajime.”_ His mother continued, _“We’ll have everything set out for you. You know, your timing is perfect. Your father’s parents are coming in the next day.”_

“They are?” Hajime blinked. “But grandma is always complaining about her back?”

_“The doctors said it was fine. Sometimes she just has an idea in her head.”_

Hajime held a laugh. “I suppose that’s right.” He then looked at the time, “Anyways, I’m making supper. I’ll phone when I have the shinkansen tickets.”

_“Thank you, Hajime. I’ll let you get back to cooking. Good bye.”_

“Bye.” Hajime bid before he hung up.

Setting his phone down, Hajime continued with his cooking. His calendar was already filling up, with his visit to his family until the new year. Then afterwards he still had a few days off. Perhaps he could hang out with his friends. Smiling to himself, Hajime went to grab the meat from the fridge only to find Komaeda rummaging through it, like he was Hajime’s roommate and he was cooking for himself. Hajime nearly screamed, except he had adjusted too well to Komaeda’s random appearances. Instead Hajime frowned.

“What are you doing?” Hajime asked. “And could I get some warning before you pop into my apartment?”

Komaeda shut the fridge and looked at him, his arms folded over his chest, holding the steak Hajime was going to cook for himself. “First a simple hello will do. Next, how dare you.”

Hajime’s mouth dried. Did he say something wrong? Already?

“You’re taking my job.” Komaeda accused, pointing a finger at Hajime. “Even though you’re not allowing me to cook anything but steak for you, it’s still my job.”

Hajime blinked before he groaned, “I’m not going to let you cook me steak whenever I want it just because you’ve mastered it.”

“You are now.” Komaeda told him. “Move it.”

Was there an option? Hajime stepped aside and let Komaeda take the pan out. After he greased it (properly and not dumping half of the bottle into the pan), Komaeda turned the heat on and waited. Hajime moved around him, deciding that if he was kicked out from cooking the steak he could keep watch on his vegetables.

“So,” Komaeda started casually, “you’re going home?”

How long had Komaeda been in the kitchen? Hajime wanted to ask, but that would yield an answer that was either vague at best or nothing at all.

“Yes.” Hajime settled on a straightforward answer. “It will be the new year soon.”

Komaeda set the steak into the heated pan. “I never said you could go.”

Despite the heaters in his apartment Hajime felt a shiver down his spine. He frowned and felt irritation well up inside, “I didn’t realize I was a child.”

Komaeda calmly turned and looked at him. “Well, to me you are. You’re so young.”

Did he just…? Hajime opened his mouth to give it to Komaeda, but Komaeda cut him off by laughing.

“I was just teasing.” He grinned toothily. “However, I could sense you were about to give it to me. Please do. I’d love to hear a proper Hajime scolding some day.”

Hajime glared. “I won’t if you enjoy it.”

“It’s better than me not enjoying it.” Komaeda calmly warned.

Again, another shiver ran down Hajime’s spine. His neck throbbed as well as his arm. It wasn’t visible unless under a certain light, but the cuts Komaeda had left when he had attacked Hajime over Chiaki had lightly scarred. Komaeda knew. He had done that on purpose. Hajime knew. He had felt Komaeda trail his fingers over the lines as he had fallen asleep too many times.

“I’m just kidding. Again.” Komaeda huffed. “Seriously. You humans like this time of year to be cheerful.” He flipped the steak, pressing the flipper into the meat, checking the tenderness. “I think it’s almost done.” He announced.

Hajime looked over. Komaeda had come a long way. It made the “not-really-I’m-joking-except-I’m-not” threats a little more palpable. “Thank you.” Hajime politely said.

Komaeda smiled, “You’re welcome dear.”

Turning the heat off his vegetables, Hajime fished them out with chopsticks into a small bowl before he went to get his rice. By the time he was done Komaeda had plated the steak and shut the burner off. Silently Hajime walked to his table and began to eat. Komaeda sat down across from him, not saying anything. Hajime cut the steak open carefully. It was perfectly done.

“Thanks again.” Hajime told Komaeda, cutting a piece off eating it.

“How is it?” Komaeda asked.

“It’s good.” Hajime replied. “You’ve come a long way from burning the meat.”

Komaeda gave a smile, “Does this mean I can kill another cow?”

Hajime immediately paled, “No, it doesn’t.”

Komaeda laughed, “Teasing.”

Right. Hajime chewed the steak and hoped Komaeda really was joking. He finished his supper in silence and when it was done, Hajime rinsed the dishes before putting what could go into his dishwasher. He did the rest by hand. Komaeda didn’t leave, merely hugging Hajime from behind, possessively curling his arms around Hajime’s waist. Komaeda’s warmth was welcomed though, so Hajime didn’t comment.

“So, if I may ask a question?” Komaeda spoke against Hajime’s back.

“Yes?” Hajime shut the water off.

“You have a pile of presents in the corner. I may not be familiar with human customs, but those are gifts due to the time of year, yes?”

Hajime looked over to where his presents were. The red paper stood out starkly amongst the others. He swallowed. Even though Komaeda would for sure come around again it didn’t matter if Hajime gave Komaeda’s present a day or two early.

“Yes…” Hajime began to walk over to the presents, Komaeda trailing behind him, keeping his hold. “I…” Hajime stopped walking so he could gather his thoughts, “I bought you something.”

That caused Komaeda to let go of him. Hajime jolted at the sudden action and turned around. Komaeda was staring at him, eyes wide, before he looked over at the pile of presents and back to Hajime.

“You did?” He asked, voice quiet.

“I did.” Hajime flushed, “I didn’t really plan it, so if it was a terrible idea or whatever I’m sorry.”

This really was a bad idea. A mistake. Komaeda had done nothing but threaten him, force him into kisses, eat away at his soul. Gifting him was the last thing he should have done, but it was too late to regret his choice now.

“Let me see it.” Komaeda then demanded before he sent a small glare at Hajime. “It’s not holy water, is it?”

Hajime felt his skin tingle at the memory and he was almost insulted, but he didn’t point it out to Komaeda, “No, I promise it isn’t.”

Completing his journey to the presents Hajime picked the red wrapped one up and handed it to Komaeda. “You can open it. I won’t think you’re rude.”

Komaeda took the present silently and then teleported to the table. Hajime rolled his eyes at the blatant use of power and walked over, sitting down. He watched Komaeda open the present slowly. When he got to the box underneath he sliced through the tape with his finger nail and opened it. He then pulled one of the sheep out. It was the white one.

“I don’t know why, but when I saw the two as a set I thought of you.” Hajime decided to defend himself just in case, “I couldn’t decide on which one to give you, so I wrapped both. You can keep both or just one or neither.”

Komaeda set the white sheep down and picked the black one up, staring at it. He then set it down beside the white one. Hajime waited for Komaeda to say something, but instead he stood up and walked over, sitting on Hajime’s lap without warning. He then leaned in, eyes wild, desire pooling in his gaze.

“May I kiss you Hajime?”

Their little arrangement, the illusion of choice always left Hajime’s heart twisting. “Yes.” He agreed because that was what he had to do.

Komaeda kissed him, deeply, slightly rough, with a hint of ownership as he nibbled Hajime’s lips, pulling away. Hajime’s heart was pounding in his chest as Komaeda pressed in for another kiss. Their surroundings then shifted as they were now in Hajime’s bedroom. The intimacy of their new location while they kissed wasn’t lost on Hajime. He was pressed into the mattress as Komaeda kissed him, pulling away when he sensed the need for air.

“Say, I’m unfamiliar with a lot of human customs, but isn’t this time of year, just before new years, romantic?” He paused. “At least in Japan.”

“Yes.” Hajime quietly answered.

“My research paid off.” Komaeda curled his fingers down Hajime’s front, trailing around the hem of Hajime’s shirt. “I love the gift, by the way. It’s… cute.” His lips twisted like the word was foreign. “It’s the first time I’ve been gifted something. To think, a demon getting a gift at this time of the year.” He laughed before his fingers gazed the skin underneath the shirt. “I’m very flattered Hajime.”

The touched burned. Hajime wiggled, feeling his heart spike in his chest. Komaeda wasn’t… he couldn’t…

“You’re fluttering underneath me, like a butterfly trapped.” Komaeda leaned in closer, breath warm against Hajime’s neck. “I’ve tasted your soul multiple times. That’s way more intimate than physical intimacy.”

“You…”

Hajime’s voice choked in his throat. He wanted Komaeda off. He wanted Komaeda closer. He couldn’t decide. It hurt so much. His mind was railing against his skull, telling Hajime to give in. Komaeda’s touch felt so warm, so good, and really, Komaeda would never let him be with anyone else. Yet, his body was telling Hajime to shove Komaeda away, not give in. It left Hajime frozen, unable to pick an action or speak.

“You’re so cute when you’re stuck.” Komaeda commented, straddling Hajime, hot and heavy on top of him, “I like you squirming and undecided. It will be hotter when I make you want this.” He then licked the skin under Hajime’s jaw, “Shall I word this in a different way?”

Komaeda nipped the skin softly, “Let me show you how much I appreciate the gift.”

Appreciate the gift. Hajime couldn’t speak. The image Komaeda was painting. It was like two lovers. This was what people in love did. They gifted each other things, they were intimate. They used gifts and holidays as excuses to become a tangled mess, sweaty and sated.

“You’ll enjoy it, I’m sure,” Komaeda told Hajime before he kissed Hajime, “because I know I’m going to enjoy every moment of this.”

~

Hajime woke up, his sense of time jumbled and his body aching. He was naked, his sheets tangled around his body. He twisted and felt pain all through his body, but especially along his neck. Bite mark after bite mark littered his skin, trailing into his collarbones. Lifting an arm Hajime spotted finger shaped marks along the wrists. That was when Komaeda had held his wrists as he…

A flush, hot and burning filled Hajime’s cheeks. He had let Komaeda do this to him. He had enjoyed it. Hajime didn’t need to close his eyes to remember the pleasure and warmth. Some of it still lingered in the back of his mind and it mixed with the guilt and shame. Komaeda now truly owned everything about him. His mind, his soul, and now his body.

“You’re awake.” Komaeda’s fingers were softly tangled in his hair. “I’m sorry I left for a moment.”

Komaeda had been gone? Hajime truly had to be out of it if he hadn’t noticed a lack of Komaeda in bed with him. The covers shifted and Komaeda was back under them, curling Hajime closer as he stayed sitting up.

“Lay still.” Komaeda ordered before Hajime felt something soft around his head. It smelt floral.

“What?” Hajime tried to sit up.

“Spider lilies aren’t the easiest to weave, but I did my best.” Komaeda told him. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, but flowers are always a good gift. Or so, my research has told me.”

A flower crown. Komaeda wove him a flower crown. Hajime wanted to see it, but Komaeda kept him down, trailing fingers over the flowers.

“I also have a bouquet on your table.” Komaeda told Hajime. “You had an old vase sitting in storage that is being put to good use.”

Komaeda then slunk down so he was holding Hajime close to his chest, “But you’re outshined yourself. You’ve gifted me so much Hajime. So, flowers aren’t my only gift.”

He then sat up and suddenly a pouch was hovering in front of them. Komaeda picked it gently and opened it. A necklace sat in his hand, the chain thin, almost transparent. The oval stone on the other end was unlike anything Hajime had ever seen. He could see the colours shifting and changing, going from blue to green to purple. Komaeda gently put the necklace on Hajime, letting it sit comfortably on his neck.

“You once asked me what would happen if another demon came by and tried to attack you.” Komaeda softly said, “I promise this isn’t a soul sucking necklace or anything else terrible you can think of. Believe it or not, the demon world also has wards and charms against our kind. We too have to be cautious.”

Hajime stared at the necklace, “So… this is a ward against demons?”

“It won’t protect you from top tier demons or demons who are too strong, but it is a decent ward.” Komaeda told him, “I know your friend gave you some charms and wards, but those are blanket ones for supernatural forces. This…” Komaeda frowned, “amplifies his charms.”

Wait. Komaeda gifted him something that compounded on something Gundham had placed on him? Hajime pinched himself. “You’re telling the truth?”

“Yes.” Komaeda told him, “It’s return for you gifting me something seriously. You gave me those adorable sheep and you gave me yourself entirely.” Komaeda then lay back down, his smile wide and euphoric, “You don’t know how glorious it is to finally own you entirely, officially.”

Own him. Hajime’s stomach twisted and coiled harshly in his torso. He had practically gift wrapped himself to Komaeda and he hadn’t meant to. The sweet moment held a bitter undertone and Hajime wasn’t sure if he wanted the bitterness to fade or for it to stay.

Komaeda pulled Hajime into a hug and cuddled him. He stroked Hajime’s hair and hummed. When he finally left, planting a kiss on Hajime’s lips, Hajime still was unsure how to feel.

Getting out of bed, Hajime decided to tackle one thing at a time. He walked to his kitchen, turning heaters on as he went, and looked at the table. On the table, like Komaeda had said, was a vase filled with spider lilies, spiraling outwards, red, intoxicating. Hajime smelt them and felt like the scent was piercing his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas: Since most of Japan only knows the commercial Christmas, it is seen as a time for gift giving, but is also considered a romantic holiday. The family stuff (that can be associated with the holiday time) is for New Years only.
> 
> Heaters: Most places in Japan don't have central heating (it sucks, trust me) so they use heaters. Electric heaters are expensive to run, so an alternative is kerosene heaters (which was the kind I used when I lived in Japan).
> 
> Kotatsu: a table with a heater underneath. The top comes off and you can place blankets underneath and be cozy and warm. Kotatsu are amazing and I miss my kotatsu.
> 
> Open the gift: In some eastern cultures (I know in Chinese culture as well) traditionally you don't open gifts in front of the giver. Of course for most people you can open gifts in front of the person, it's fine and isn't rude.
> 
> Intimacy: It wasn't planned but Komaeda took over the scene. I'm not sorry (?)
> 
> Spider lilies: I really love the image of spider lilies. They can also mean death but don't read too much into it.


End file.
